Heart
by Pink Killer69
Summary: Slash Steve/Tony. Tony Stark liked to think he doesn't need a heart so he doesn't know exactly how to use it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys, welcome to Heart.

This text contains Slash Steve/Tony, so don't like-don't read. I don't own anything here but the plot, as you can imagine. :)

* * *

Tony Stark liked to think he doesn't have a heart.

Everytime somebody got offended by one of his smart answers or one of his challenging tricky words, he just easily smirked, claiming a win. Everytime he asked a lady to leave his apartment in the first hours of the morning, he was just "yeah, I know, babe, I'm a heartless jerk. Don't make any noise when you leave, ok?"

He thought having the whole world as your very own playground was not that simple as everyone think it was. It required some adjustments in the way people related with him, so he wouldn't be bothered while enjoying his own lifestyle.  
In other words, Tony Stark didn't need a heart for sex, parties or combat crimes. He didn't need a heart to deal with his team mates or to build a brand new technology.

Heart was a useless thing, he thought. The irony, anyway, was the fact he had the damn thing pounding right under his reactor like everyone else. And like everyone else some days it decides to ache.

Tony Stark liked to think that this events were just a signal that the blue lightning piece at his chest was getting defective making him feel like and a human being. Those days he liked to make some drama to himself, tell J.A.R.V.I.S that the final countdown had started and the metal pieces would find his heart at any moment, and then lock himself at the workshop to work until discover something that made him feel mechanic again.

Of course he was enough of a genius to design a reactor that would never fail like this, and of course he knew enough about the human body to don't really blame the things inside his chest for the way he felt. Hearts don't have much to do with neurotransmitters in real life.

"_Should I call to a girl from your personal list, Mr. Stark? I believe –"_

"No, J.A.R.V.I.S. I don't want any of those flattering plastic creatures inside my house tonight."

"_Should I call Captain Steve Rogers, sir? He seems to be worried."_

Tony stood up from his sitting a bit upset with the suggestion and felt his back hurt.

"Stars n' Stripes are the last thing I'm ready now."

The captain was living at the Stark's mansion and, no matter what he says, it was Tony idea.  
At the beginning it was all about the admiration he tried to hide with sarcasms and excuses but Tony was unable to let the hero of his childhood stories just stay at the rough accommodations offered by S.H.I.E.L.D. Then, he couldn't say how it became like this but they were closer and the feeling he tried to hide was no longer simple admiration.

Steve was all about heart and that was the exactly counterpoint to Tony. So, thinking it sucks to let somebody makes him feel like a human being so easily, he tried to hide all that passion right under his reactor in a place he didn't use very much until now. He hoped with all his parties and easy girls all around he could just forget about his feelings or at least keep the captain at a safe distance with his words.

Tony Stark was not very sincere with his heart.

"What day is today, J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"_Thursday, sir."_

He checked the time and concluded that he was locked inside the workshop for two days now. At that time Steve was probably beating some defenseless punch bag somewhere like he did every night, so he was completely alone.

When Tony went out the elevator he saw the moon shining through the glass walls. At the balcony, with the hair slightly messed by the warm breeze was the captain standing alone. The Ironman just gasped when he came in, picking up his side, eye contact just being unable to be avoided. Steve was great that night.

"Are you feeling better, Tony?"

In his mind Stark just asked himself what the hell the captain was doing there especially looking so freaking sexy in a black shirt. In the end he just answered a plain "yes, I do" even this was the biggest lie ever- he was surprised for not being alone, he was now with a pressure inside his pants and again his heart was reached by Steve with that genuine worry that Tony couldn't not fall for.

"I was worried that you were still upset with the last battle."

"We won, I have a spare set of thrusters for the suit, Banner didn't Hulk'd out. I have no reason to be down with the fight." He went to the bar, serving himself a glass of scotch. "What about you, Cap? You're not supposed to be boxing tonight?"

"I was, but I preferred to stay here and check if you need something." His words made Tony smile inside but he tried the most to stay impassive at the outside. "Also I want to say 'thank you' before I go."

"Go?"

"I found a place to stay in Brooklyn near to where I grew up. I'm moving tomorrow."

"You such a funny guy. You are a Superhero, Steve. You can't just move to a clandestine basement somewhere just like this."

"Colonel Fury already approved." He shrugged one shoulder. "I can't see why that would be a problem."

"Well, I don't know if you're aware of it, Cap, but Brooklyn nowadays is not some kind of garden. Real stuff happens there."

"It sounds exactly like a place a superhero should be. Besides I'm tired of disturbing things around here."

Tony finished his glass in one shot, confuse.

"What are you talking about?"

"C'mon. I'm not that stupid. A bit after I came here you start being awkward. You isolate yourself and you're always trying to push me back. Even your party girls say that you're not the same anymore." – "So I appreciate everything but I don't want to keep giving problems to you."

Tony was speechless for a moment. He felt the space under his reactor be fulfilled by something thick in replace to the secret feeling he had before Steve expose so easily part of a _truth_ that he tried to hide.

"It's not exactly what you think. Really." He took one more shot to suppress the embarrassment.

"Yeah. Sure." – "I'm glad that you're feeling better but still have some things to package. Excuse me, Tony."

"Steve." Tony looked inside the blue eyes. "What if I told you I don't want you to leave?"

"What? Is this some kind of trick?"

"What if I told you there's no trap?"

The captain slightly curved his brows trying to catch the meaning under those words. Silently, Tony approached him looking deep into his eyes, with an expression Steve never saw before, and putting his hands on the blonde hair he pushed the Cap into a deep kiss.

When their lips touched Steve tried to push back in a reflex but was hold in place and pressed against the wall by Tony. He pushed his tongue inside the other's mouth, receiving a shy moaning when their chests pressed against each other's.

"Is this some kind of joke?" The captain yelled while pushing the brunette to the floor.

"This is my way of asking you to don't leave me."

"This is ridiculous."

"Look, I know it's hard to believe that I'm not a perfect genius to any matters of the life but I'm not. No, this is serious, listen." He stood up in front of the Cap. "I don't know how to say important things and I like to think this incredible well designed piece lightening at my chest is a perfect substitute to a heart, not anatomically talking. You're all that a heart could represent. You're always doing things your feelings tells you to do, even that means getting hit by a car to save kids – and you know it's true 'cause already happened. Twice."

Steve stood still listening in silence, a bit of surprise showing in his face.

"So, what am I supposed to do? I don't usually need a heart. I try to keep away the things that make me use it."

"If I'm so much of a problem you should be happy that I'm leaving, not kissing me by the corridors."

"The thing is: I fell in love, Steve. And since I'm not used to lovey-dovey words my only shot to convince you to stay is showing you what I'm best. And you don't need to tell me, I know I'm an incredible kisser."

The Captain put both hands in his hair, pushing it back with a mess. "I'm really supposed to believe it, Tony?"

"Yes, even I think I deserve a chance to show you in the bed other stuff I'm very skilled at. C'mon, don't make this face, I'm kidding. I can't let you go. Give me a try, please."

"What if I stay and give you this chance? You'll be a nice guy until you get me to bed? I'm not playing this game."

"Steve." He searched for the other, standing closer, eyes on eyes. Tony held the Cap's shoulder with both hands almost kissing him. "I made with my actions you believe you were a problem to me, I know that. With actions I want to convince you I'm being true." - " I love you." He whispered near the blonde's lips. "Stay here until I can show you."

Steve closed his eyes, taking the lead of the kiss, a bit unsure. "Don't disappoint me."

"I won't."

Tony Stark was learning how to use his heart. Lucky him, Steve was enough of a heart to them both.

* * *

Notes: If you want a second chapter for this, let me know.

Reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

That night Tony waited for Steve to come back from boxing. He set up the lights until it become low and romantic and choose a point where they could see the stars. He put a nice table cloth under candles and flowers and asked J.A.R.V.I.S. to prepare something enjoyable – since he was a mess in the kitchen and completely unable to cook he rather ask the butler to prepare something.

Tony wanted that night to be special and the final proof of what he told the captain a few days ago. He tried his best dealing with his heart now in an openly way and little by little he knew he was approaching to the other. Romantic dinners by the moonlight were not exactly his style but he knew Steve like it in the old way, so he would do it. Making everything in the old way was being a unique experience after all; he was used to the speed of 21th century, having sex on the first date and forgetting about people so fast that was like they never existed. But that way everything was different: he never made a dinner to somebody before and he felt it special. He never been so anxious to be with and to touch somebody like he was with Steve.

"_Dinner is almost ready and Captain Steve Rogers is entering the building, sir."_

"Great." He adjusted the last detail in the table and waited in front of the elevator. "Put something romantic to play, J.A.R.V.I.S. Something he knows."

"_Downloading romantic songs between 1930 and 1945, sir."_

When Steve went off the elevator he was surprised. He saw Tony smiling at him and got involved by the smell of the flowers and his perfume when they kissed.

"A duck in the oven, Roses and Lilies, Doris Day. Wow!" He opened a smile full of heart and held themselves closer when Tony took him for a dance. None of them were an example of great dancers – Steve never got the chance to dance properly with a lady but was a bit better than Tony who was trying that kind of music for the first time.

"Okay, maybe we need some more practice."

"I won't waste any chance to dance this time."

"Me either if it's with you."

That was the first time Tony Stark said something like that and really meant it. Steve smiled, shy.

"_Everything is ready, sir."_

The brunette took the captain by the hands and led him to the table. In one minute the entire mansion was full with the scent of the duck.

"Did you really make this, Tony?"

"Well, I put the capers on top. Prove it."

"This is great!" He drunk a bit of the wine. "Last time I tried something so good I wasn't even in the Army yet."

Tony could imagine how long was that, but he just smirked. "I don't think you will ever find a good cook in the army no matter the decade."

"Well, Bucky was good at it. He was a soldier not a cook but he really knew how to do it."

"Bucky?"

"Corporal James Barnes. We served together. When things were getting hard at the battlefield he always improvised something tasty for me."

"Oh. I can imagine how amazing he was." Tony said a bit sarcastic.

"Yeah. I miss him sometimes."

Tony stood up from his chair, upset, leaving his wine and his plate almost untouched. "I lost my hungry. Excuse me."  
He went to the balcony and felt the cold breeze, letting Steve with a confuse looking behind. He was burning inside like all his blood was switched with battery acid and his heart seemed to be stabbing his reactor instead of only beating.

"What's wrong, Tony?"

"Nothing."

The Cap held the brunette from behind and kissed softly the back of his neck, making him tremble.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"You never do anything wrong, Steve. I'm the only one here making stupid things."

"What are you talking about?"

"I wanted a great night , but I couldn't tell you rather eat a ball of God knows what than a fine example of good cuisine. Maybe I need to build a machine to predict those things for me." He answered sarcastic.

"Tony." Steve laughed. "Are you jealous?"

_Jealous_. He found a match in his heart when he heard this word; he knew the meaning anybody could find at a dictionary and he made a lot of ladies feel like that his entire life but now he was really feeling it for the first time. In the end he just slightly grunted as an answer.

"I can't believe you're jealous of somebody who died 70 years ago."

Tony felt naked with his heart fulfilling the entire mansion.

"I'm… not. That wouldn't be rational."

"Yeah, sure. Listen, Bucky was a friend of mine. He was my best friend my entire life and we took care of each other in the battlefield." The brunette moaned impatiently and Steve held him tighter. "But he's gone defending our country long time ago, and you are here."

Tony turned to face him with intrigued proud eyes.

"You asked me for a chance. You fulfilled your mansion with flowers even I know you're allergic to them and prepared all those things just for us. I don't want to get stuck by my past, Tony. I won't forget about everything that happened but I don't want it to interfere the way things are going now." The captain put his fingertips softly over the other's lips when he tried to speak. "So, please, don't be upset with things that are not a threat to you."

Tony held Steve's hand on his own, kissing softly his palm without a word.

"Ok?"

It was hard to Tony to deal with that feeling so new and imagine Steve with eyes or feeling for any other than him. He knew this lack of confidence wasn't something expected from somebody like him but was also certain that his world was turned upside down and it was time to learn the new features of his heart. It takes time, he knew, but for the blonde he would try it.

Tony held Steve again and became so close they could feel the breathing of each other. "If you're asking me, I'll try."

Another song started playing inside the mansion and the brunette whispered the lyrics by the Cap's ears.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Could I tell you once again somehow?"

They opened a smile full of heart to each other and kissed passionately by the moonlight.

* * *

Notes: The lyrics is from a song called **Have I told you lately that I love you**. I'm not sure about the original writter/singer of the song but I can tell you this is not mine. I don't own the characters, just the plot and the duck with capers recipe.

If you want a next chapter, let me know.

Reviews are welcome!


End file.
